


Monsters and Barbie

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's world is about to change. But first, cookies and coloring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters and Barbie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Don't even own the coloring books.  
> TamingtheMuse Prompt: Chirmera

Mommy and Daddy had dropped her off at Auntie Susie's. They said they were going to get her little sister, but even after she asked, they said she couldn't come.

However, Mommy had a bag of new coloring books and a Crayola big box of crayons, with the sharpener, for her to play with. She set the box out on the coffee table as Daddy and Auntie Susie talked.

"Bye, sweetie," her daddy said. "See you soon!"

She turned to wave bye at him and then turned back to the book in front of her. She liked to color. And Auntie Susie had the best home made cookies.

She wasn't sure if she liked the idea of a baby though. Her friend Kathy got a baby brother last year and she said all he did was puke and poo. And cry. Why would anyone want one of those?

"What are you working on, Buffy?" Auntie Susie pulled at her long skirt as she sank down beside Buffy.

Normally she was smarter than that. "Coloring." Everything was off. She spent nights at Susie's, but this was Saturday afternoon. And she was going to sleep over.

"Where's Mommy going?" They'd said hospital but that couldn't be right. Hospitals were for sick people. Mommy wasn't sick, just fat. Not fat, pregnant. Mommy was coming back. With a stinky baby.

"Honey, we've gone over this. In order for your little sister to come out, your mom had to go to the hospital. But we'll have fun together! So, more coloring or did you want to help bake cookies?"

She tugged on her pony tail, thinking. Cookies were always fun, but she hadn't even looked at all the new coloring books. "Color first," she said, with a nod. Daddy nodded when he made a decision. It was what you did.

"Sounds good to me! What have we got?" Susie reached into the bag and made a fan of the various books. "Look, a Barbie, a My Little Pony, Thunder Cats, and a Medieval Monster book?" Susie's voice went funny at that.

"But Monsters are fun!" She liked the old fairy tales best, where they beat the monsters even if she kept telling Mommy that more girls fought monsters. She just knew they did.

"Joyce said she choose these," Susie said quietly. "Okay. So I see you've got the Barbie out what do you want to do first?"

That was a hard question. She did like the Barbie book, all shoes and nice clothing. But she'd already flipped through it. She hadn't seen the monster one. Maybe there were new monsters? She already knew about dragons and Frankenstein and ghosts. There were things under her friends' beds. She'd seen them.

Nothing under her bed though. She should check here, too. But not now.

"Monsters!" She reached to grab the thick book and carefully opened it. It was a good kind with words in the corner of the page and backgrounds outlined. And the monsters took up a page each!

"Oh look, it's got the names and characteristics of the beasts. I didn't know they made coloring books like this." Susie was looking over her shoulder.

"Oh a Griffin! Those are sometimes gold." Buffy looked at the lion eagle with wings. She knew that one. It was a fighter.

The next page had a Basilisk, part bird part lizard. "It says this one can turn you to stone with its gaze."

This was a good book. Then she turned the page. "Susie, what's that?" It had two heads, a lion and a goat. And its tail was like a snake. It was all mixed up. Kind of like her family. It was new. The baby was new. Would the baby come with a snake tail?

"That's a Chimera. It breathes fire. But that's from Greek mythology what's it doing in a medieval book?" Susie didn't look impressed.

"But it's still a cool monster." It looked like one of the flip books she'd had as a baby where you mix up heads and middles and feet. Would the baby get all her old books? That wasn't fair. They were hers! She didn't want to think about the baby anymore.

"Could we make cookies?" If she ate them all she wouldn't have to share with the baby.

But without the baby, Mommy wouldn't have given her the books. Maybe she wouldn't be that bad.

"Sure, Buffy. Let's make chocolate chip." Susie pushed herself up and then grabbed Buffy's hand. "We can color while they cook."

That sounded like a good plan.


End file.
